


Editing Together

by GrumpyFlynn



Category: Game Grumps, Super Mega
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s, Dick riding, Doing the nasty, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft Boys, owo whats this, wanted to write about these two for awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyFlynn/pseuds/GrumpyFlynn
Summary: Ryan and Barry are working late at the Grump space.





	Editing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan and Barry are working late at the Grump space.

It was dark and Ryan was finally alone with his crush, Barry. Ever since he first laid his eyes on him, he wanted him. 

He wanted to hug him. 

He wanted to kiss him. 

He wanted to blow him. 

"Hey Barry! Could you come in here and help me with this?" Ryan yells 

Barry walks in and sits next to Ryan. 

"What's up dude?" Barry asks. 

"Fucking Adobe keeps crashing as I'm trying to render tomorrow's upload for Super Mega and I don't know what to do." 

Barry grabs onto Ryan's mouse and begins to explain some possible issues. 

Ryan wasn't paying attention. He got lost in Barry's eyes. It seemed like everything was happening in slow-motion. He wandered off. God he wanted to kiss him now. He loved everything about Barry. His face, his body, his overall personality, everything. He felt his cock twitch in his sweatpants at the thought of just kissing him. 

"And that should do it" Barry says. 

Ryan feels himself come back to Earth. 

"Oh. Oh shit. Thanks Barry." Ryan awkwardly laughs. 

"Hey no problem dude. Anything for you." 

Shit. 

Ryan's face turns dark red. 

As Barry gets up to go back to his office, without hesitation, Ryan grabs his hand. 

"Barry, wait" Ryan nearly whispers. 

Barry sits back down, looking a bit confused. 

"Um. Can I tell you something? Its kinda stupid?" 

"What is it Ryan? You can tell me anything." 

"I-I" Ryan stutters "Barry. I really uh.. like you." 

Silence. 

"Wait really?" Barry responds 

"Y-yea. Ever since I've met you, I've had this massive crush. You're amazing Barry." 

Barry cups Ryan's cheek. 

"You're amazing too Ryan." 

He kisses Ryan's lips softly, their beards to tickle each other's faces. Ryan giggles. 

"You're so cute Ryan. Has anyone ever told you that?" 

"Besides my family, not really. No one was into me back then." 

"Well, I'm super into you Ryan." 

Barry kisses Ryan a bit harder than last time. Ryan moans softly. He feels himself getting harder. 

Barry pulls away and notices Ryan's half-hard cock in his pants. 

"How about I take you home and we can take care of that?" 

"Yea. I'd like that." Ryan says as Barry grabs his hand. 

*****************

The drive to Ryan's apartment was 10 minutes but felt longer. 

Barry was rubbing Ryan's thick thighs the whole drive there. If the drive was any longer, Ryan probably could have cum in his pants just from Barry touching him. 

They pulled into the parking garage and nearly sprinted to the elevator. 

They were both laughing hysterically as they made it inside the elevator. 

Barry grabbed onto Ryan's hand as Ryan hit the button to the fourth floor. Ryan was blushing again. He dreamed about these moments for months. It was finally happening. 

The doors opened and they made their way to Ryan's apartment. As soon as they stepped in, Barry gently shoved Ryan against the wall and kissed Ryan even harder than before. Ryan moaned as Barry's thick hot tounge attacked his mouth. 

"You've wanted this for so long. Am I right Ryan?" 

He nods. 

"God you're so hard. Look at you." 

Ryan moans at Barry's words. 

"How about you show me where your room is and we can move on from there. Does that sound good?" 

"Yes" Ryan whispers. 

"Yes-what?" 

"Yes sir." 

Ryan leads Barry to his room and Barry pulls Ryan on top of him. Barry kisses him again and Ryan's cock twitches again. He shudders. Ryan moves his hands onto Barry's shirt and slowly unbuttons it. Barry on the other hand nearly tears Ryan's shirt off. Ryan throws Barry's shirt off to the side and kisses him. Ryan runs his fingers through the thick soft hair on Barry's chest. He goes lower and kisses Barry's left nipple. Slowly working his tounge over it, Barry moans and Ryan pops off his nipple. 

"Can I suck you off sir?" 

"You've been a good boy for me. Yes, yes you can suck me off." 

Ryan kisses even lower, kissing Barry's happy trail and working his way over to Barry's pants. He takes his belt off and nearly rips Barry's jeans away. Ryan notices Barry's hard cock and kisses it through the soft thin boxers. Barry moans again. Ryan tugs at his waistband and sets Barry's cock free. He licks his lips and places his lips around the head of Barry's cock. 

"Good boy" 

Barry places his hand onto Ryan's head gripping at his hair and implying him to do more. Ryan swirls his tounge around Barry's thick cock. He goes lower and his nose is in Barry's pubic hair. He pops off and licks Barry's balls. One hand stroking his cock as the other rubs Barry's belly 

"Fuck you're so good at this." Barry praises. 

Ryan moans. He places his mouth on Barry's cock again and sucks even harder. Barry groans and thrusts upwards. Ryan licks the head of his dick, collecting the pre that formed there. 

"Fuck Ryan. Im s-so close" 

Ryan licks his shaft and puts it back in his mouth. He sucks harder again and takes his entire cock down his throat. Barry is breathing heavily. Ryan sucks on the head again and Barry moans louder and finally cums. Ryan takes his load and lets it down his throat. 

"You're such a good boy Ryan. Now it's my turn to make you cum" 

Ryan is on his back and Barry is prepping himself for Ryan's dick. He hops on his dick and groans at the sudden stretch. 

"Fuck Ryan. Your cock feels so good." 

Barry latches onto Ryan's nipples and causes him to thrust upwards. Barry was bouncing on Ryan's cock. 

Ryan was groaning and Barry was rubbing the soft hair on Ryan's chest and belly. 

"S-sir. Im so close" 

"Do it. Do it Ryan. Cum inside me." 

Ryan yelps and he explodes inside of Barry's asshole. 

Barry hops off and licks up the mess on Ryan's cock. 

Barry lies down next to Ryan and kisses his cheek. 

"I love you Ryan" 

"I love you too Barry." 

Barry wraps his arms around Ryan and presses his face into his shoulder. 

It was quiet. 

It was peaceful. 

And Ryan was happy. He was with the boy of his dreams. 

Ryan smiles and closes his eyes and happily falls asleep.


End file.
